Tubular components may be used to carry fluids. Often, one or more tubular components are coupled together at their respective ends to make a longer tubular assembly. Connections between tubular components of a tubular assembly may be reinforced to ensure that carried fluids do not leak out of the connections.
Furthermore, certain fluids may react to an electric charge. Accordingly, some tubular components may be electrically grounded so that any environmentally-induced electric charge near the tubular components is electrically discharged to ground.